The proposals for the 04 year of the grant include the following. Studies already completed indicate that the enzyme CNP does not sediment during zonal centrifugation using a sucrose density gradient with the more typical multilamellae structures of myelin. Although it may be associated with some portion of the myelin membrane these studies raise serious question about its use as a myelin marker enzyme. We now propose to attempt to localize the enzyme in tissue section with antibody made to the purified enzyme. Studies still in progress on the incorporation of H3-leucine into basic protein in vitro indicate that there may be precursors of basic protein which are labelled under these circumstances. These studies will be continued in an effort to more precisely identify the nature of these labelled proteins which bear a close resemblance in amino acid composition and in their elution pattern to that of basic protein. Our research in the area of immunology is concerned primarily with EAE in the Lewis rat. We will continue to explore the precise site of guinea pig basic protein responsible for EAE in this inbred strain of rat as well as those determinants responsible for antibody production, in vitro lymphocyte stimulation and T-cell helper function for the production of antibody. Studies are also in progress and will be continued dealing with the suppression of EAE in the Lewis rat using fragments and modified fragments of basic protein. Our studies to date indicate that antibody plays no role and an intact EAE site is necessary for suppression. During the 04 year a study of the efficacy of Levamisole in the treatment of multiple sclerosis will be completed. Approximately 40 patients are now included in the study. In addition to periodic neurological evaluation the response of patients' peripheral blood lymphocytes to PHA and measles antigen are being investigated. During the 04 year we plan to initiate an in depth study of the capacity of CSF IgG to bind to basic protein, basic protein fragments and tissue sections from the CNS of patients with multiple sclerosis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Chou, F.C.-H., Chou, C-H. Jen, Kowlaski, T., Shapira, R. and Kibler, R.F. The Major Site of Guinea Pig Myelin Basic Protein Encephalitogenic in Lewis Rats. J. of Neurochem. 28:115-119, 1977.